


Lopun jälkeen (jäämme jälkeen)

by Vivacious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, draama
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6645568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivacious/pseuds/Vivacious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuukaudet voiton jälkeen ovat surrealistisia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lopun jälkeen (jäämme jälkeen)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [После конца останемся мы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501900) by [WTF_RonHermione_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_RonHermione_2018/pseuds/WTF_RonHermione_2018)



> Disclaimer: Hahmot kuuluvat Rowling-tädille, minä vain leikin.

Kuukaudet voiton jälkeen ovat surrealistisia. Lehtien jumaloima _kultainen kolmikko_ hymyilee Me Noitien kansissa ja löytyy Päivän Profeetan neljänneltä sivulta vierekkäin kukistamiensa kuolonsyöjien kalmankalpeiden kasvojen kanssa. Harry saa niin paljon pöllöpostia päivittäin, että toisinaan hän kertoo sen muistuttavan häntä Vernon-sedän vastarinnasta vuosia sitten, savupiipusta pöllähtäneistä ja katonrajasta sadelleista kirjeistä. Hänen kasvonsa tapaavat silloin vääntyä kummallisesti, mutta vain sekunnin tai kahden ajaksi. Hermione on varma, että ainoastaan hän ja Ron näkevät Harryn hurmaavien hymyjen lävitse. Luna saattaa olla poikkeus.  
  
Monet kyllä katsovat heitä tarkkaan ja jos jotain säröjä sattuvat huomaamaan, niin siinähän sitä vasta viihdettä sotaan kyllästyneelle velhokansalle onkin. _Valittuko vaikeuksissa?_ kysyy eräs otsikko, jonka alla olevassa kuvassa Harry kaikkoontuu keskeltä Viistokujaa Ginny kiinni käsivarressaan, molempien kasvoilla kireä ilme. Seuraavana päivänä hän käy Hermionen kanssa jonkin uuden puodin avajaisissa, ja puheenaihe siirtyy siihen, onko Hermionen kiharapehko uusinta uutta talvimuotia, vai pitäisikö se hukuttaa sileyttävään liemeen ennen kuin hänen voidaan olettaa saavan kosinnan sen ja sen bändin kitaristilta. _Show must go on_ ja hehän pyörivät.   
  
Ron nauttii aluksi suuresti saamastaan huomiosta. Hän lukee välillä ääneen saamiaan fanikirjeitä heidän istuessaan ruokapöydässä. Hermione pyöräyttelee yleensä sille silmiään, mutta… kaukana salamavaloista Ron hymyilee niin vähän. Tuntuu hieman siltä kuin pimeytin sulkeutuisi aina silloin tällöin Ronin sinisten silmien takana, eikä Hermione voi sellaisina hetkinä kuin toivoa, että uusi lasti kirjeitä kantautuisi taloon jo samana iltana.  
  
Toisina päivinä, niin naurettavaa kuin se onkin, Hermione kaipaa telttailua kaukana sivistyksestä. Hermione miettii, miten ihanaa olisi jos kukaan ei tuntisi hänen kasvojaan ja pohtii, miten Harry kestää vieläkin suuremman huomion. Julkisuus on yksi syy siihen, että Hermione heittäytyy nopeasti työelämään, missä arki on arkea, edes suurimmaksi osaa.  
  
Hän rakastaa työskentelyä Ministeriössä. Kaikki eivät kenties pidä Taikaolentojen sääntö- ja valvontaosastossa juoksutyttönä toimintaa hohdokkaana työnä. Eikä se sitä aina olekaan. Viimeisen viikon aikana Hermione oli joutunut käsittelemään kolmeakymmentä räiskeperäistä sisuliskoa, jotka löytyivät erään eksentrisen noidan kotiin tehdyn ratsian jälkeen tämän olohuoneesta. Jopa jotkut hänen tutuistaan ovat ehdottaneet, että kenties Hermionelle sopisi paremmin jokin toinen osasto. Kansainvälinen taikayhteystoiminta tai vaikka hormiverkostokonttori voisi olla hänen alaansa (entä unhoittaminen, etkös sinä… _ah_ ) ja kyllähän sitä uudella maineellaan ja kunniallaan nousisi äkkiä korkeaan virkaan.  
  
Hermione haluaa kuitenkin tehdä asiat oikein. Hän haluaa edetä urallaan sen mukaan mitä ansaitsee, aivan omilla aivoillaan, jotka kyllä ovat varsin terävät _puskamaisten hiusten alla_ , kiitos vain. Sitä paitsi, mitä enemmän hänellä on tekemistä, sitä helpompaa hänen on pysyä kasassa. Hermionella on varaa ostaa Säilä ja imupaperin kallein itseään muokkaava kalenteri, jonka hän hukuttaa punaiseen musteeseen. Sen kanssa on hyvä käydä keskusteluja, joita hän ei kehtaa ujuttaa Ronin kanssa jakamaansa, pieneen asuntoon Godrickin notkossa. Kalenteri ei koskaan vastaa epätoivoisimpiinkaan sanoihin muilla kuin kylmillä faktoilla, eivätkä ne ikinä ole yhtä kylmiä kuin ne yöt, jolloin Hermione ei pysty pysymään sängyssä Ronin silmänalusten kiiltäessä kuunvalossa. Faktat ovat turvallisempia kuin painajaiset, joista he molemmat ilman liemiä heräävät.  
  
Ron on yhä niin kiinni omassa surussaan, ettei hän näytä huomaavan, kuinka Hermione hautaa itsensä iltaisin (siis jos hän nyt sattuu lähtemään ministeriöstä ennen puoltayötä) äidiltään saamaansa vilttiin ja sen tuomaan rakkauteen, joka on sitä nykyä olemassa vain ajankääntäjien toisessa päässä. Eikä Hermione häntä syytä. Ei oikeastaan. Onhan se eri asia surra jotakuta kuollutta kuin yhä eläviä vanhempia.  
  
Ainakin Ronkin on usein myöhään puodissa Georgen kanssa, joten heille ei jää aikaa velloa liikaa missään masentavassa ja todessa. Kuten Harry sanoo, heillä pitäisi olla paljon aihetta hymyyn.  
  
Hermionella ei oikeastaan ole lainkaan aikaa suunnata huomiotaan ylettömän tunteellisiin asioihin. Siinä missä hän heidän kouluaikoinaan oli marmattanut Ronille tämän yhtäläisyyksistä teelusikan kanssa, hän on nyt todennut, että jotkin tunteet on parempi vain sulloa pois näkyvistä. Siihen on oma, hyväksi todettu tekniikkansa. Hermione hallitsee teorian täydellisesti.  
  
  
**Kohta yksi:**  
  
Paikanna ongelmalliset ajatuksesi.  
  
**Esimerkiksi:**  
  
_Miksi sinä oikeastaan rakastat minua? Onko se vain sodan vuoksi? Mikset pysty katsomaan arpea käsivarressani? (Miksen minä pysty?) Miten uskaltaisin lähteä taas Australiaan? Pitäisikö minun enää lähteä?_  
  
  
**Kohta kaksi:**  
  
Hankkiudu eroon ongelmistasi. Tee, mitä ikinä siihen tarvitaankaan. Tukahduta ne.  
  
**Esimerkiksi:**  
  
_~~(Voiko itsensä unhoituttaa?)~~_  
  
Tee ylitöitä kunnes näet kotiin tullessasi vain rakkaan, nukkuvan miehen ja kissankarvoja matolla, et saman miehen eksynyttä katsetta. Tarvittaessa keitä toimistossasi nukkujuomaa ja ujuta sitä hieman konvehteihin tai aamupuuroon. Hän syö kaiken. Suukota silloin vain poskea, ettei oma toimintasi kärsi.  
  
_Huomio:_ Turvaudu jälkimmäiseen vain silloin, kun voit varmistaa, ettei kukaan muu ole näkö/nauttimisetäisyydellä.  
  
  
**Lopputulos:**  
  
Toimintakyky saavutettu. Salamavalohymy päällä. Ihmiset ostavat S.Y.L.K.Y.-merkkejä entistä innokkaammin, kun niitä on koskenut Hermione Granger, se kaunis puolisko kolmikosta.  
  
  
Kauniista puheenollen. Tänään kaikki Rita Luodikon manttelinperijät saavat toteen märän unensa. Tai noh, ehkä seuraavana aamuna, jos he ovat onnekkaita ja Kadleyn kanuunat voittavat pelinsä.  
  
Hermione tulee ajoissa kotiin. Koukkujalka kiehnää tervehtimässä hänen jaloissaan. Sen liikehdintä on nykyään hieman entistäkin kankeampaa, mutta yhä se jaksaa kehrätä. Luojan kiitos. Ron saapuu hänen jälkeensä ja hänellä on matkassaan Mollyn lähettämä piiras. Kun yhtälöön lisätään hieman viiniä, Hermione piristyy sen verran että suostuu velhoshakkiin. Ron voittaa. Tietenkin. Mutta pelin loputtua hän ojentaa Hermionelle kuningattarensa ja heilauttaa sauvaansa. Nappulan vyötäröllä kimaltaa kultainen sormus.  
  
Ron polvistuu yhden jalan varaan ja Hermione tuntee silmiensä pyöristyvän. _Todellako? Oletko nyt aivan varma, Ronald?_ Hän tahtoisi kysyä. Sen sijaan hän taikoo kasvoilleen keveän hymyn. Se on tuttua niinä päivinä, eikä edes vaikeaa siinä tilanteessa. Hermione nyökkää. _Tulen. Totta kai tulen. Luulin, ettet koskaan kysyisi._ (Niin hän oli uskonut. _Toivonut? Ei, ei kai nyt sentään._ )  
  
Ron suutelee häntä silmät kiinni ja Hermione pohtii miten tämä näkee hänet päässään. Onko se Hermione vieläkin täysin koossa? Vai näkeekö Ronkin jo väleistä jotakin rikkinäistä? Voisiko tämä todella olla näkemättä? Hermione ei voi olla ajattelematta, että Ron ansaitsisi jotakin aivan uutta ja ehjää sen kaiken jälkeen, jotakin sellaista jota hänellä ei kenties enää ole tarjota. Vaan kelläpä olisi?  
  
Hän hautaa kasvonsa Ronin hartiaan.  
  
”Jos joku tarjoaa kotitonttuja pitopalveluun, sinä kieltäydyt”, hän komentaa.  
  
”Ihan kuin kukaan uskaltaisi”, Ron puuskahtaa vastaan. ”Me emme kutsu Krumia…”  
  
”Tietenkin me kutsumme Viktorin”, Hermione sanoo. Ron mumisee jotakin ja Hermione hymyilee. Se on hetken helppoa. ”Pitäisikö meidän mennä kertomaan Kotikoloon?”  
  
”Huomenna.”  
  
Pimeytin päästää irti vangitsemansa valon.


End file.
